Obdara Zetsu
Obdara Zetsu (神龍のうずまき, Zetsu Obdara), also known as the Black Zetsu 'is the true antagonist of the series and is known as '"the strongest alive" and is known as far greater than Shinnok. He comes from prestigious blood and is a long distance descendent of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Contents http://naruto-two-paths-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Kakazu_X# hide#Personality #Abilities and PowersEdit ##Intelligence Edit ##Stats Edit 'Background Edit' Obama Zetsu was born years after Black Zetsu escaped his trap with Kaguya. He fused himself with Madara and Obito's body and was never seen or heard of again until that is when Andrey and his friends were found by Zetsu's men and joined him in reforming the new Akatsuki. He also managed to get blood samples from Shinnok, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Fat Lady (Amekatura), and Teuchi, giving him the title, "the strongest alive". He soon formed an alliance with Teuchi, Andrey Klan, Fat Lady (Amekatura), and Kaguya Otsutsuki. 'Personality Edit' Obdara was known as a ruthless killer and deceiver, even being known as a demon due to his even deeds. He was not only a good liar but a very good trickster aswell. 'Appearance Edit' Even though the only thing of him seen were his eyes switching from Mangekyo to Rinnegan, he was noticed to be completely black like Zetsu himself with Madara's hair and Obito's height w/ facial appearance. 'Abilities Edit' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha?action=edit&section=4'Chakra and Physica l Prowess Edit As Madara was known as one of the most gifted shinobi in history, recognised as the strongest member of the Uchiha clan.[43][44] A child prodigy, he killed several adult Senju before he had awakened his Sharingan.[45] History remembers him best for competing with Hashirama Senju, a "God of Shinobi", and pushing him to his absolute limits.[46][47] When Obitobegan operating under Madara's name, fear of Madara's power forced the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and the neutral Land of Iron, to band together and trigger the Fourth Shinobi World War.[48] After his return from death, Madara was more than powerful enough to defeat the Five Kage at once, and later the nine tailed beasts after stealing Hashirama's senjutsu chakra.[49][50] Although he primarily used ninjutsu, Madara was skilled in taijutsu. During his confrontation with the Fourth Division, he fought hundreds of opponents with taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size.[57] He was fast enough to attack Naruto in Sage Mode,[58] and when using senjutsu chakra, dodge a Flying Thunder God Slash without looking.[59] While using senjutsu chakra, Madara's pain tolerance was high, as he neither flinched from the tailed beasts' assault, nor the loss of his arm.[60]Madara was born with very powerful chakra,[38] described as very foul and evil by both the Nine-Tails and Tobirama Senju.[51][52] This is partly because he inherited Indra's chakra.[53] His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing,[54]and in his old age, summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from its cage in the moon.[55] He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a single hand seal. He could also quickly absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own, while suffering no adverse effects associated with a lack of proficiency in senjutsu.[56] Despite its parasitic nature, Black Zetsu has shown many abilities that ultimately aided it in deceiving and manipulating others for centuries, all while remaining hidden and anonymous. With the powers at its disposal and tactical capabilities in combination with Kaguya's, the two were able to easily fend off both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, despite the two being aided by their respective enhancements and help from their allies. His abilities allow him to fight multiple Kage-level opponents and completely defeat them by himself and a massive load of Anbu aswell. 'Unique Body Edit ' Being a product of Kaguya's will, Black Zetsu itself is also able to manifest its will to gain influence over others, either by subtly manipulating their thoughts or forcefully manipulating their bodies by attaching himself to them. He was able to render Madara, as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, completely powerless to resist his influence by impaling him through the chest with Obito's left hand.[23] Black Zetsu, over time, has used this ability to stay hidden while manipulating many of Asura and Indra's reincarnations, including Indra himself. By attaching itself to others, Black Zetsu is able to control the target's body and use their abilities as its own if they are in a weakened state.[24] Black Zetsu melding with someone also has the effect of sustaining their life, allowing them to temporarily survive such things as using a sacrificial technique or having a tailed beast extracted from them.[25] However, should the target regain control of their body, they can prevent Black Zetsu from detaching itself, thus using this trait against it.[26] Used throughout the centuries, Black Zetsu is able to record the events it observes,[27][28][29] as well as show these "recordings" to others by merging with them. 'Sensory Perception Edit ' Black Zetsu has proven itself to be a very skilled sensor and was able to sense Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B as soon as they escaped the barrier surrounding the Island Turtle, despite being many kilometres away.[30] Throughout the many centuries, Black Zetsu has been able to distinguish between distinct chakra signatures, being able to locate Asura and Indra's reincarnations. An adept sensor type, he could detect and recognise chakra signatures from a great distance.[34] His skills were refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai.[88] He could even differentiate species.[89] When amplified by senjutsu chakra, he could even fight whilst blind, by locating targets and dodging attacks through his sensory perception.[90] 'Nature Transformation Edit ' Despite not having ever been shown using any of the basic nature transformations on his own, Black Zetsu has the capability to utilise all five, along with Yin and Yang Release.[2] With the White Zetsu matter used as his replacement limbs, Obito could perform Wood Release, a combination of earth and water-based chakra. Instinctively, he was able to form branches and roots to bind,[54] crush,[55] or skewer opponents. Because the White Zetsu material is partly derived from the DNA of Hashirama Senju, Obito could control the Ten-Tails when he was connected to its body.Obito could utilise all five basic nature transformations along with Yin–Yang Release.[3] As an Uchiha, Obito had a natural aptitude for Fire Release techniques, and at an early age could perform the Great Fireball Technique.[51] The size and strength of his flames increased in his adulthood, and through a combination with his Mangekyō Sharingan he could perform Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance.[52] He was also seen performing Earth Release techniques on occasion, though he exclusively did so in order to burrow and move underground, letting him augment the battlefield from below or sneak up on opponents.[53] 'Kekkei Genkai Edit ' 'Wood Release Edit ' While possessing White Zetsu's body mass, Black Zetsu had access to Hashirama Senju's cellular material, allowing it to utilise Hashirama'sWood Release, albeit on a much weaker scale.[31] Black Zetsu accomplished this by transforming its white body mass and plant-like extensions into roots during battle.[32] It has been seen to have a high amount of proficiency with Wood Release, holding its own against Mei Terumī, a clone of Naruto Uzumaki, Chōjūrō, and the rest of the Daimyō Protection Squad with it. While Black Zetsu was attached to White Zetsu, their signature technique was Mayfly, which allowed them to merge with the ground to quickly travel to a new location, though not as quickly as Obito's space–time travelling.[27] This technique was ideal for Zetsu's function as a spy, as it erased their presence and prevented them from being sensed. In addition to functioning as a single entity by communicating through their thoughts, Zetsu's two halves were able to split apart, allowing them to act independently. While separated, the two halves could extend roots underground to communicate with each other over long distances.[33] Madara was one of the few shinobi in history capable of utilising all five basic nature transformations as well as Yin–Yang Release.[2] An Uchiha, he had a natural affinity for Fire Release, able to produce a wall of flames that required several Water Release users to repel together,[77] launch a volley of dragon-shaped fireballs,[78] or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen.[79] In the anime, Madara could create powerful gusts with his gunbai to repel an entire platoon.[80] Later in his life, he used Yin–Yang Release to amplify White Zetsu, and pour his will into black receivers which could restrict and control targets.[81] After acquiring Hashirama's DNA, he could use Wood Release, a mixture of water and earth-natured chakra, with his skill being comparable to Hashirama himself.[82] He could create gigantic flowering trees,which could render a foe unconscious,[83] wood clones,[84] and wood dragons which could bind targets and drain their chakra.[85] With Hashirama's cells, Madara could also produce roots to connect to and gain limited control of the Ten-Tails.[86] After becoming Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, he was shown using Yin Release to create lightning bolts and Storm Release – a mixture of water and lightning-natured chakra – to create energy beams that could cut through the Six Paths Rods.[87] 'Ninjutsu Edit ' Madara was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could use juinjutsu powerful enough to restrict the target's actions,[66] perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails,[67] and through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique, fake his death by having a clone act as his corpse.[68] He could hide within surfaces to avoid damage and move around the battlefield unnoticed.[69] In the anime, Madara showed the ability to levitate.[70] 'Bukijutsu Edit ' Madara could use many weapons, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken.[71] He also demonstrated proficiency with swords while fighting the Fourth Division.[72] His trademark weapon was his gunbai, with which he could shield himself[73] and redirect attacks,[74] or wield it like a mace or flail.[75] He could slice through the giant roots of the Ten-Tails' tree form with it.[76] 'Intelligence Edit ' Influencing and manipulating many prominent and deceptive individuals throughout history includingIndra, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Nagato, Kabuto Yakushi, and a countless amount of others, Black Zetsu proved itself to be a highly deceptive and cunning individual.[35] In order to further its plan to revive its creator, Kaguya, Black Zetsu has influenced many events to secretly manipulate those most useful to it. With the goal of manifesting a Rinnegan in one of its pawns, Black Zetsu even orchestrated the Uchiha and Senju clan's extensive rivalry. In order to set the Eye of the Moon Plan in motion, Black Zetsu rewrote Hagoromo's stone tablet so that Madara would find it and become an unknowing pawn. To further gain Madara's trust, Black Zetsu also tricked him into thinking that it was an extension of the former's will, feigning undying loyalty. Additionally, orchestrating Akatsuki's goal to capture the tailed beasts and Kabuto's alliance with Obito, Black Zetsu claimed that the entire Fourth Shinobi World War went all according to its design. In fact, it believes that because it had such a substantial influence over the events that have taken place throughout the history of shinobi, all of it is essentially his tale of reviving Kaguya.[4] Having lived for centuries due to the fact that it was created at the beginning of time, Black Zetsu has amassed more information about the shinobi world than almost any other individual. In battle and alongside its creator, Kaguya, Black Zetsu has shown to be an adept tactician who can analyse its opponents and suggest appropriate countermeasures to their tactics, which Kaguya complies with and carries out. While attached to her severed arm, Black Zetsu was able to inventively use her All-Killing Ash Bones and its ability to create rifts in space, in unison, in an attempt to intercept Naruto and Sasuke's attempt to seal the former. 'Other Skills Edit ' Fitting its malleable physiology, Black Zetsu has shown the ability to alter its form and shape, being able to form itself into a humanoid shape or stretch to great lengths.[39] Additionally, Black Zetsu has proven strong enough to harm and impale Madara Uchiha, despite his durability and considerable regenerative powers being greatly enhanced as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.[40] As an artificial human created from the manifested will of Kaguya, Zetsu is ageless and biologically immortal, and lived for about 1,000 years. It also does not require any sustenance intake, surviving without the needs of food or water and even survived when being bisected by Chōjūrō.